The Last Fan Fiction On Mars
by The Last Armadillo on Mars
Summary: This is only the begining of a bad Fanfic...
1. Chapter 1

The Last Fan Fiction on Mars

Chapter 1: R.C.S.

"What is he doing?" said a young man's voice on the speaker. "Nothing you need to worry about." replied an old man. Actually, both men were worried about today. Everyone was.

The man who was being spoken to was their newest member. He was always quiet, and no one knew why. Right now, they were too worried to care why, either. The man continued pushing a cart with a green gem towards the light beam in front of him.

In another time and place, it was quiet nighttime. A man, who was very rich, was asleep in his castle. Armored guards were patrolling the building, looking for any intruders.

A shadow, moving at amazing speed, jumped over the outer wall, ran past several guards, and scaled the castle wall with ease. It climbed through a window in the man's bedroom; a loud shriek was heard seconds later.

The shadow opened up a cupboard next to him. Inside, he saw what he was looking for: A metal shard, giving off an unnatural glow. He reached out to the prize he came for.

Suddenly a loud noise, followed by green flashes of light, came over the shadow. He was weightless, as if he was falling through reality itself...

The green flashing stopped, and he fell face-first into mud.

He laid there for a moment, and then got up on his hands and knees. The shadow looked all around, and saw an endless pine tree forest. That's what he thought he saw, anyway. The trees made it difficult to see anything at all.

For several hours, the shadow walked through the forest, with no idea as to where he was going. Eventually, he found a clearing, and decided to find wood for a fire. He took out his sword and slashed a thick branch off of a nearby pine tree.

In the blade's reflection he noticed himself, covered with mud. He looked at his mask, and saw its happy expression, welded into place. He thought about himself, whether or not he was happy about his own life. He thought about the scorched face that lay just beneath his smiling mask.

Then Yoshimitsu grabbed the tree branch and took it to the clearing.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Zombémon

Yoshimitsu sat in front a fire he made in the clearing. He would have to go look for food in the morning. A few days without some, and he would soon be starving.

The next morning, Yoshimitsu woke up to see his fire had been extinguished. The wood on the top wasn't charred; something had put it out. He drew his sword and listened all around him. He felt a malevolent presence to his left, and turned around to look at it.

A hideous creature stood before Yoshimitsu. It was somewhat dog-like in its appearance, except for its head. It didn't have a face, just a round, tan mass of flesh. It gave out a terrifying, unnatural moan and stumbled towards Yoshimitsu.

He slashed at the monster's head, and the tan mass went flying off. The beast fell down dead in front of him, and Yoshimitsu noticed something strange.

The tan thing wasn't a head at all.

The mass had somehow attached itself onto the dog-creature's head. He saw now it had a head resembling that of a dog. It was blue with black stripes, and had spikes growing out of it's hands and chest. Yoshimitsu wondered just what could this dog creature be, and what the tan thing was.

He decided that he should get some food now that he was awake. He walked a few yards away from the clearing when he saw a nest on the ground. It held a single white egg, which was as big as Yoshimitsu's head. It would probably make for a good meal, so he picked it up with both hands.

He felt something moving around inside of the egg; It was extremely close to hatching.

Yoshimitsu didn't know why, but he felt like this egg was going to be important to him later on. He took some rope he had with him, and tied the egg onto his back. He walked further into the woods, looking for anything he could eat.

Suddenly, he felt another presence behind him, and so he turned around and slashed. An even stranger creature fell to the ground at his feet.

It was brown, and had a single, huge, glowing red eye that took up it's whole face. It had 3 fingers, and a feet like a horse's. It wore neck armor and wrist bands made of a green metal. He looked at the wound, and saw that it's blood was a bright green color.

Yoshimitsu was even more confused about this thing than he was about the dog-beast. Something was very, very strange about this forest. What exactly were those monsters? What's inside the massive egg he was carrying? Where the hell is this forest, anyway?

He pondered these questions as he continued looking for food. He wasn't going to eat something he didn't know anything about. It could be poisonous, or give him a disease.

You can't be too careful when you have monsters on your hands.


End file.
